


dude, how many times do i have to tell you. squidcanthropy isn't real

by orphan_account



Series: The Pnat At Wizard School AU I Made When I Was 16 Is Still Fun Unfortunately JKR DNI [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Butch Lesbian Max Puckett, Gen, M/M, The Gang Bullies Their Teacher With Increasingly Ridiculous Theories, brief sparcia but not the focus of the fic BUT its there, nb ed burger, takes place after ch1 of riddikkulus but before ch2, this is a reupload! i accidentally deleted the old one plus i made some changes, wizard school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their Dark Arts professor was afraid of... The giant squid? Why the hell was their Dark Arts professor afraid of the giant squid.
Relationships: Mr. Garcia/Richard Spender
Series: The Pnat At Wizard School AU I Made When I Was 16 Is Still Fun Unfortunately JKR DNI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789219
Kudos: 3





	dude, how many times do i have to tell you. squidcanthropy isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> after publishing ch1 of ridikkulus i got like 3 ppl asking why garcia had the giant lake squid as his boggart. the truth is i dont know! i dont think ill ever know! it was a gag!!! but you can watch the kids guess!

“So… Wait.”

It was bright, and the air was warm.

Isabel’s pants were rolled up to her knees, her socks shoes and robe having been left on land with the others. Her thumb absentmindedly brushed along the smooth rock she held. The water's surface rippled as she shifted her stance: bracing a leg, rearing her arm back. Waited a moment. Waited another moment. 

_Almost._

Dark shapes flitted about under the surface. Too close to the surface. They hovered in their spot a moment longer before finding something undoubtedly more interesting, swimming away and out of range. Isabel breathed a sigh of relief. Just give it a moment to let the water settle, and-

_Now._

She whipped her arm forward. The rock flew from her hand, gracefully flying saucering itself through the air. It landed, skipping _(once- twice- four- seven- twelve-!)_ before plunking to a stop and sinking under. A smile curved gently at her lips.

_That’s a new record._

Another dark shape moved under the bobbing water, inspecting the newly introduced Unidentified Sinking Object. Isabel brought her hand down to her pants pocket, and found it empty. The creature swam off. 

_Yeah,_ she thought, _you’ve probably got the right idea._

She turned, carefully keeping her rolled pant legs above water level. The lake’s tide receded as she waded to shore. Its temperature may be a nice reprieve from the heat, but Isabel was out of rocks. The day had to move forward. Even if it was lame and she didn’t want it to. The damp at her knees became damp at her shins became damp at her ankles became lingering moisture clinging to her skin like the bits of algae and lake grime that had tagged along for the ride. She met land and flecks of sand mixed with wet dirt made themselves comfortable among the rest. Isabel grabbed her discarded bundle of wearables and made her way to a quiet clearing along the beach. 

“I’m only asking because just like everyone else I have exactly _zero_ idea what his whole deal was about, but,”

It was afternoon. Sun shone overhead, sky cloudless save for one or two lazy stragglers drifting about in the warm breeze. The timing was just so that lounging around was comfortable- most bugs hadn’t thawed yet, but the surrounding animals had woken up enough to hear birds singing in the canopy nearby. It was perfect.

After waiting weeks for the weather to recover from winter's chill, seven students made the executive decision to not let it go to waste. Class had let out for the day, and six of those seven could currently be found goofing off on various physical quirks of the lakeline. Said missing seventh shook some shore grit off her leg and flopped down onto the large flat rock Max was sunning himself on. He lifted his head off the toasty surface, squinting at her. 

Isabel grabbed the hat off his head and smushed it over her own face. She stretched, neck giving some satisfied pops, and listened from behind her new full-coverage sunglass mask. There was a disapproving click of the tongue next to her as Max sat up, lamenting his loss. Not enough to grab it back, though.

He sighed and turned, sending a quizzical look across the way. 

“But what the heck did you say earlier? About your sister telling you something?” Max frowned. “Your sister telling you something about our _oh-so-dearly-beloved-superabrasive_ Dark Arts professor’s intricate blood feud with the freaky leviathan sea monster living in the exact same lake that _Isabel just skipped rocks in with no regard to aforementioned freaky leviathan sea monster.”_

That last part held a tone of accusation, and Isabel lifted the hat up to stick her tongue out at him. Then glanced over at the others.

A couple feet away near the base of the treeline, Ed and RJ seemed to be making Ollie a wig from ripped up grass. Their dress up model looked like he was patiently tolerating the action, but how long that would last she wasn’t sure. Johnny perked up from where he sat: perched on the trunk of an apparently horizontal growing tree. He shrugged, putting a momentary pause on his project of braiding Stephen’s hair.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, that?” He exhaled, deflating slightly. “Nah, couldn’t say even if I wanted. All she brought up was they got some sorta _insane blood feud_ or somethin’. Two of em got beef.” 

He glanced over as RJ signed something Isabel looked too late to catch. Johnny grinned, barking a laugh. 

“Aw, _man!”_ he said, “Can’t _believe_ I didn’t think of that first. Good one Arge, that works way better.” He turned back, smile still sharp. “So they got _sushi_ , yeah? But get this: _nobody knows why_. Actual stories a mystery! Kids’ve been tryina figure it out for like forever- like WAY since b’fore us- but Garcia keeps that crap under a bajillion lock n’ keys.”

Next to her, Max winced. “Forbidden teacher secret? Great, Suzy’s gonna have a field day when she finds out.” He looked to Ollie, who was still the subject of his friends' grass-induced torment. “Dude, does your creepy boss know anything about this?”

That seemed to put a close to grass wig. Ollie shooed the two away and sat up, bits of greenery and dirt falling from his head. A leaf stuck on his nose and he blew it away. 

“Who, Jones?” There was a moment where he paused, eyebrows furrowing in thought. He gave it another couple seconds before shaking his head. “Naw, no clue. Wouldn’ be surprised if she did, though. She’s pretty protective’a her dirt on folks.”

Max gave another frustrated exhale and Isabel turned, her attention drawn to the wide span of inky blue. Max was _so_ exaggerating, she was _fine_ on this side of the shore, but he had a bit of a point. If you weren’t careful the danger the lake posed could be serious.

She means, she loves danger. It’s exhilarating and fun and the adrenaline rush is amazing. That’s half of why she joined quidditch, it gets your blood pumping. But Isabel wasn’t _stupid_ , she didn’t have a _death wish_ . She knew when things get tense it’s best to back off. Sure the water _looked_ still and peaceful, but she paid attention in class. Maybe some of the creatures living in there didn’t attack unless provoked, but that didn’t mean there weren’t plenty of others that were hungry. And sharp. 

But wait- the squid was docile, it wouldn’t just flip for no reason. 

...Probably. 

Her point still stood though! Sure there were some things in the lake you shouldn’t mess with, but the squid wasn't one of them. She’d even seen it a couple times- in person, not just from hanging in the Slytherin dorms with Max. Earlier in the year: she’d accidentally walked in on the Fifth years’ Care of Magical Creatures class mid-field lesson. Maybe it was a little embarrassing at first, but Professor Walker had said she could watch if she promised to keep quiet. 

Then he’d whistled. 

Nothing had happened right away, just stillness and quiet. But then something HUGE had surfaced and the WHOLE first row of upperclassmen got doused and it was _HILARIOUS_. Isabel’d spent her entire free period starry eyed as he talked the class through their squid lesson, and it had actually played along. It was kinda cute, actually. Walker’d made some goofy lasso joke and the squid had retaliated by knocking him into the water. It didn’t seem malicious, just kinda silly.

Her mouth curled in a melancholy smile. Yeah, she was gonna miss that class.

She sighed, shaking her head and coming back to the present. “Well…” It was mostly musing to herself, but was said loud enough for the others to hear. “I mean- what do you guys think happened?” She keeps her eyes on the expanse of deep blue, knees pulled up to her chest and chin resting on them. The repetition of the waves was calming. It was nice. 

There was quiet behind her. Isabel waits another second before looking over her shoulder. Just as she did a figure dropped down beside her, Johnny taking the spot near the edge. Ed came next, then the other three until everyone had claimed a spot either on or near the rock. 

Johnny hummed and kicked at the water. “Maybe it’s like…” His nose scrunched up. “Maybe he lost a bet?”

Isabel raised an eyebrow. “With the squid? You think he made, and then proceeded to lose, a bet with the squid?”

Johnny stuck out his tongue. “Look here, _Red_ , you’re the one askin’ for ideas! But if you’re so _keen_ on findin’ out I’d be more’thn happy t’get you a _one-on-one squidterview_.”

He swiped at her and she ducked, laughing. “Um! Not if I push you in first!!!” 

She flopped back. The grin she wore lingered as her eyes turned overhead. Surrounding scenery went from deep cobalt and tall forestline to gentle ceruleans and the occasional puff of fluffy white, every now and then a bird flitting across her vision. Isabel chewed the inside of her cheek. “I heard from Heavens there’s been times she and some Prefects found him floating in their bathroom. Maybe he got tired of the lack of privacy?”

Max shook his head. “Wait, so the heck does _that_ imply?” He grabbed his hat back, twisting it absentmindedly. “Garcia gets tired of lack of privacy, so you think he turns to the _Great freaking Lake?_ ” 

A cicada buzzed nearby, harmonizing with the song from a grasshopper. 

Isabel shut her eyes and hummed quietly. “I dunno! Wouldn’t put it past him.” The breeze picked up, sweet scented air wafting gently through their little hideaway. She breathed it in deep, and exhaled. “Maybe he like, wakes up at 4am to do laps in there.” She peeked one eye open, suppressing a laugh. 

“He owes the squid money ‘cause he missed his monthly swimming fee!” Ed piped up, nodding sagely from their spot on a lower rock. That made her laugh outright, a goofy low giggle as she slung an arm over her face. They kept going, a grin curling to match their sisters, “M’serious! Like a membership deal or somethin’, Garcia’s gotta give it goods or else it’ll just keep messing with him!”

Ollie nodded in agreement. “It _is_ pretty pranksy. But I think we’re forgettin’ a detail. This woulda happened forever ago, n’ if Guerra’n’Johnny’s quidditch Captain saw Professor 5-O’Clock Shadow floatin’ around the Prefect tubs, that’s recent.” He shook his head. “Timeline doesn’t add up.”

A collective sigh released, murmurs of _oh yeah right_ and _ok good point_ and _shoot i thought we had it_ muttered quietly under individual breaths.

There was a long pause.

Max frowned, the next words spoken slow as he worked through them. “Have you guys ever actually… Seen him around the teachers quarters? Like at night?” That got everyone’s attention. Their heads turned to look, and he held up his hands defensively. “Okay I’m just like, spitballing here, but. But do you think he-”

“Wait. You- you think he lives in the lake?”  
  
“I mean maybe not like IN the lake but-”

“What does that make the squid, Garcia's _landlord_? You think the money he owes it is _rent?_ Rent to _live in the lake?_ ”

“Sure yes fine YES Isabel that’s exactly what I think yes.”

She laughed again, slow and quiet at first but bubbling up, growing in intensity the more he spoke. By the time Max had given his last snappy reply she’d infected the entire group, goofy snickers completely overtaking their rock. A smile Max tried and failed to repress broke free, which he then attempted to hide behind his hat. Isabel moved the arm over her face and slugged him on the hip. 

“But he can’t- _snrk-_ he can’t breathe underwater!” Ollie dragged a hand over his grin, shoulders jumping. “The guy’d hafta be merfolk or somethin’! An’ how- how’d he even know when rent’s due? S’not like he can talk to the thing.”

Ed waved an arm through the air, cackling. “He- he speaks squid! Took it as his language credit!”

Their little spot by the beach was far from the castle. It was secluded and private, free from prying eyes or nosy classmates. It was quiet and peaceful, the only natural sounds the gentle lapping of small waves against grit and rocks of the beach. It was a perfect secret hangout, and its serene silence was completely and utterly bulldozed as everybody was set off a second time.

Movement shifted besides her as Johnny scooted over to make room for Stephen. He flopped back, joining her in skygazing. It was probably some try at keeping his balance under control, lest any hyperactive movement send him to reeling off the rock into water. Isabel blew her bangs out of her face, still grinning. Dweeb better not take her with him.

“Oh my god.” They looked over, “He ain’t merfolk! An’ they only teach _deep sea echolocation_ _throatyodeling techniques_ if you work on the Ministry’s _top secret extrasubterrestrial communication projects-_ it, he’s gotta be-” Stephen smacked his hand to his forehead. “Holy moly. Sneakin’ out at night? Crazy secretive about his personal life? Always tired an’ we never know why? There’s only one explanation, been in front’a us this whole time an’ we didn’t even see it! This is huge.”

“I really don’t want to ask but I know you’re going to say it anyw-”

“Garcia’s a weresquid.”

Isabel shriek laughed.

“Hey!” He snapped, “I’m tellin you Guerra, this ain’t jokes n’ games! What if he isn’t the only one, huh?? What if he-” Stephens eyes widened and Isabel sat up, rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes. “What if he gave it to his boyfriend. What if SPENDER’s a weresquid.”

Max threw his hands up in exasperation. “Dude! Squidcanthropy doesn’t exist!”

“Psh, yeah that’s what the ministry _wants_ you t’think. Keep doin’ their work for ‘em.”

“Okay, but that’s still COMPLETELY nonsensical. What’s next, Spender’s the squid’s son?”

Stephen gasped, “Oh, shit! I y’really think so?”

“No-”

“I misjudged you Puckett, y’might be onto somethin!”

“I didn’t mean that seriousl-”

He brought a fist to his chin, deep in thought. “I can see it. Who’s the other parent, though?”  
  
“Please shut u-”

“Headmistress Boss Leader.”  
  
“ _ISABEL!_ ”

Max gaped at her, expression pure betrayal. She made a face that could have been an apology, but was too clouded by giggles. He narrowed his eyes, and Isabel stuck her tongue out. Max exhaled forcefully through the nose and shook his head. “Sure, fine, whatever. While we’re at it, maybe Spender IS the squid. Because why not.” Stephen opened his mouth- “That was JOKE, STEVENS.” -and closed it. Max rubbed his temples. 

Isabel sniffed, inhaling fresh lake air and getting her face muscles to quit aching. Take a second to breathe in- _two, three, four-_ aaaand back out- _two, three, four_. Repeat. Repeat again. Move the pebble that keeps poking you in the back. Stick it on Johnny’s forehead. Better. 

She moved her gaze upwards. Hazy pink had begun to tint the edge of the mountains, just a thin warm strip amidst cool blue.

Pretty.

Ed put their chin on the rock, and Isabel ruffled their hair. Then placed another pebble on Johnny’s forehead. “Maybe it’s like a job?” They mused. “Maybe Garcia comes from a long line of fishermen. Aaaaan’ they gotta pay the squid to keep it from attacking people?” Okay, maybe one more. For good measure. If he wants them off he can just sit up, no biggie.

The suggestion hung in the air as it was considered. Had Isabel ever seen him on a boat? Had any of them? Did Garcia have some sort of important secret fish family legacy? She frowned, nose scrunching up. As if she didn’t have enough important family legacies in her life.

Stephen broke the silence, frowning. “Nah, if there were some ancient line of squidkeepers I’d already have the job. Or die tryin’ t’get it.” His eyebrows shot up as he lurched forward. “Ooh! I know!” And snapped his fingers, “I’ll betcha the lake’s got some _super weird creepy secrets_ , n’that he’s doin top hush-hush research on it. Squid charges him protection! Grants the guy safe passage while he’s conduction experiments n’ junk. I bet the other Professors’re in on it too!”

“Hold up hold up,” Ollie held up his hands, “Research? The heck’s even out there TO research, dude? What’d he be lookin for?”

The braid in Stephen's hair swung as he shook his head. “I dunno bro, but it’s gotta be somethin’ important.”

Again, silence as they all contemplated. Research would make sense she guessed, but that didn’t leave much explanation for a motive. Next to her here was a cough.

“...Hot moms?”

All heads whipped around. Isabel's ponytail whapped her in the face, and Johnny sputtered as his rock pile collapsed. They stared, bewildered and speechless, as Max’s face gradually reddened.

Then they promptly burst into hysterics. Again.

He sputtered. “SPITBALLING! I- IM JUST! I’M SPITBALLING, ALRIGHT?”

It was like a dam had broke.

A pair of birds flew from their perch at the disruption, no doubt to find someplace quieter than the cove now overtaken by shrieking laughter. Isabel’s arms were wrapped desperately around her torso as her shoulders jumped. The others were in similar condition, Johnny’s bark-like laugh bouncing off Ollie’s deep guffaws. 

“Wait-wait-wait,” Ed’s giggling face was in their hands, “He- _pft-_ he an’ Mr. Spender run an illegal seahorse farm! The lake’s just a front, they pay the squid to ignore it!”

“The squids his ex!” Ollie jeered.  
  
Stepher rapped his knuckles against the larger boy, snickering. “It’s blackmailing him!”

“They duelled it bareknuckle! An’ he-” Johnny’s shoulders shook so hard he nearly went toppling, “he lost so bad he pays the overgrown jellyfish t’keep quiet!” and Isabel’s eyes were bright as she lurched to grab his arm before he could fall into the water. He leaned on her for support, wrapping his free arm around to thump a fist against her opposite shoulder. Even despite the hilarity of the situation, the contact felt nice.

Orange lit up the sky, shining off the dark of her hair and the full of her cheeks. Isabel snickered and tried to regain her breath. She brought her hands up, covering her face to hide the persisting giggles. “Maybe, _p-pft,_ maybe that’s why he’s always grumbling about his back?” Hands came down to show bright eyes and a goofy grin. “He got problems with it when he lost his fight with the squid?”

At least three mouths opened to take their turn at poking fun at their professor, but each one closed as RJ shook their head, waving a hand through the air. Everyone leaned forward, Isabel moreso tugged along, their grins wide in anticipation.

RJ steepled their fingers together. It looked as if they were about to sign something, but was deep in thought. Then they nodded in grave seriousness.

“The squid… Is his masseuse.”  
  
The Sun was beginning to set, and the whole group was set off in another explosion of screaming laughter.

* * *

It was dark. And the air was cold.

A flurry of wings flew by as an owl- _or two? was that two? could it even have been an owl? naturally, most owl species have feathers specifically to silence wingbeats while hunting, so perhaps another nocturnal apex ave would be the correct assumption-_ soared among the branches. Whichever creature it ended up being, chances were it was looking for food. 

Chances were, it was hunting.

Overhead, the labyrinth of branches left its canopy so dense any leftover moonlight was nearly swallowed. Rough dirt crunched quietly underfoot, damp leaves softening the forest floor to all but the point of silence. 

A twig snapped, and Richard screamed. 

He whipped around, hastily grabbing for the wand at his bathrobe pocket, nearly slipping on a moss patch. And nearly taking the figure attached to the hand instantly wrapped around his mouth with him. Nearly? No, actually, pardon the misspoken term. What he should have said was: The two figures, now inconveniently intertwined, tripped in a joint effort between previously mentioned moss patch and an unfortunately placed root. Rick gave a second, more muffled yelp as they toppled head over foot onto the dirt.

“Oh my _god!!!_ ” The figure sputtered, groaning. She rolled off him, spitting a leaf from her mouth and clutching her head, low ponytail a mess and glasses askew. “That was _completely_ unnecessary, are you _serious_ , Richard???”

He gaped, mouth wide in disbelief. Then whipped a hand up in a pointed accusation. “Wh- Am _I_ serious? Mina, _you_ snuck up on _me!!!_ ” 

The girl glared at him, though it was hard to see in the low light. “I wouldn’t have _needed_ to sneak up on you if you weren’t wandering in the dark like some dimbrained imbecile trying to get himself killed!” She hissed. Leaves rustled as she stood, brushing dirt and grass off her pajama pants, tucking a disheveled lock from her bangs behind an ear. Mina sighed and begrudgingly unsheathed her wand from her pocket. Her mouth moved in a quiet _Lumos_ , and their surroundings were lit with soft white. 

Rick was still on the ground and she turned, tongue clicking in disapproval. Hesitantly she extended her hand down, looking away. He adjusted his sunglasses, and took it. He was hauled to his feet, and the two quietly resumed their trek through the woods.

“...So.” Mina said, eyes forward. “Where’s your boyfriend? I assumed you two would come down from the tower together.”

His face lit up red. “Hey! We’re- Jean isn’t my-! I mean it’s not like it’s particularly any of YOUR business, Mina, but I will have you know that we are not-”

She held up a hand to quiet him, wand light catching something hairy with too many eyes. It scuttled off deeper into the forest before he could get a better look. “ _'Nyuuh nyeeh wehh we’re not dating Mina blehh he's not my boyfriend Mina nyeeh’_ , ugh, come _off_ it Richard! The two of you’ve been on again off again since like, fourth year and the headache I get trying to keep track of it is ridiculous! Pick a flame already and stick to it, or don’t, I don’t care, but _where is he?_ ”

A rock went clattering as he kicked it. Rick huffed, eyebrows furrowed. Dumb- she didn’t even understand the- it was complicated, okay? He- whatever! Who cares! Not like his interpersonal relationships had anything to do with her business anyway!

The sound of gently lapping waves filled the air as they broke into a clearing. He exhaled through the nose as they passed a horizontal growing sapling. Mina stepped over it, careful not to disturb the growth. He followed suit. Rick scanned the shoreline.

“He went ahead early, said he had some issues to take care of first.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Issues? Surely he didn’t mean-“

Something rustled behind them. It sounded like... shoes? Rick turned, Mina following, just in time to see Jean booking it down the shoreline. He was running, hair whipping in the night wind, towards them at full speed. 

Mina grimaced. “Oh, please tell me that’s not-”

Jean jumped, vaulting over a large flat rock. Footsteps beat against the beach as he approached, glancing terrified behind him. Upon the closer distance Rick could see that the bottom of his torso was completely soaked, not to mention he was completely missing one pajama pant leg. A limp strand of seaweed hung off his shoulder. Jean stumbled forward, wheezing, and slowly came to a stop several feet within the _Lumos_ ’s range.

“Is-” He gasped for breath, hunched over and resting his palms on his knees. His head turned over his shoulder again, eyes straining for something in the dark. “Is it gone? There’s no way that thing could’ve followed me this far, right?”

Mina raised an eyebrow. “ _'That thing’?"_ She asked dryly, “Are you saying you couldn’t manage the one job you had in this operation, _Garcia?_ ”

He looked up, eyes narrowing as she folded her arms. “Why, you-! I’ll have you know I ‘ _managed it’_ just fine, _Zarei_.” Jean sent one more cautious look behind him before straightening up, giving a grumpy regard to the state of his pajamas. “Sure as hell didn’t make it easy, though. Couldn’t’a just worked with me.” He huffed, eye twitching as he grumbled, “Nooo, I gotta work for it. Stupid goddamn-”

She cut him off with a clearing of her throat. They shared a glare, and Rick glanced between them. Mina gave a flick of her wand and the _Lumos_ disappeared, the shoreline clearing providing the area with enough moonlight to see clearly. She turned, attention drawn over to the vast expanse of murky lake waters. It absorbed beams into the surface, inky black swallowing anything that made a poor attempt of breaking any further than the upper plane. 

Rick pulled his bathrobe tighter.

“You knew what you were in for when you agreed.” Mina spoke quietly. “Don’t start getting cold feet just because now it’s a reality.” Her head turned, and she’d softened. A gentle frustration knit between her eyebrows. She hid it well, but it was concern. “...You could have just told us if you needed help. There wasn’t a need to sneak off on your own.”

The air was tense. Jean held her gaze steady, his shoulders tight. It lasted another moment before breaking. There was a long, heavy exhale as he deflated, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah. Next time.” He muttered. “Dunno why I had t’be the one stuck with that _particular_ detail, though. Are you two really sure you wanna do this? ‘Cause if I’m still stuck here by the time I’m in like, my twenties, peddling metal cash to a freakin’ _cephalopod_ , I’m gonna-”  
  
“Yes.” Rick cut him off, voice firm.

The other two Sixth years turned.

“I don’t care what Headmistress Leader says.” He continued, bringing a hand to his chest. His face set as he faced the waters. “I want- I _need_ to know what happened our third year. I don’t care how long it takes, I’ll spend the next decade at this school if need be, I-! I...” He trailed off, voice cracking. “I just… I need to know. I _need_ to know what’s really out there.” The last words were quiet, spoken more to himself than the others. His fists clenched whiteknuckled by his side.

It wasn’t enough to be told to stay away. It wasn’t enough to be told it was for his own good. Classes carried on and nobody talked about it, nobody mentioned it, nobody was _allowed_ to mention it, but silent bans and hushed tones and drowning elephants in the room don’t pump the freshwater from his lungs. They didn’t pull him free- didn’t grasp helplessly for the surface, coughing and sputtering and desperately kicking upwards. He got lucky. 

But that didn’t mean everyone else did.

Mina and Jean shared a look. A silent conversation of exchanged facial expressions passed between them, and Jean sighed. “This really means that much to you, huh?”  
  
Rick swallowed, throat tight. “Yes.” He repeated.

Jean took a moment. Glanced up at the sky. Frowned down at the beach. Kicked a rock. Gave the lake a deadly stink eye. Then exhaled between lips pressed in an unyielding line. “Fine, fine, yeah, I’ll help.” He squinted, “But I swear- if I’m still here ten years from now gettin’ mooched off of by a godforsaken _squid,_ I’m breaking up with you.”

Red flushed Rick’s cheeks as Mina huffed a laugh clear and loud. He opened his mouth about to retort, before she pushed past him to stand at the shoreline. Mina gazed long and hard over the water, then looked over her shoulder at the other two students. Her face set in calculating determination. “Alright, then.” She stated. 

“Let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to the geeks in the isahell guerra discord server for brainstorming (read: delusionally discussing while barely conscious and sleep deprived) all these squid theories. i couldnt have made these atrocities without you all.


End file.
